Hot Chocolate
by WafflingToa
Summary: Kopaka had a dirty little secret that few people knew about. He was a chocoholic. Specifically, hot chocolate. Kopaka X Gali Fluff. No, it isn't anything dirty, you perverts.


**Hot Chocolate**

Kopaka had a dirty little secret few people knew about.

He was a chocoholic.

Specifically, hot chocolate.

There was nothing like come back from a long day or a troublesome mission and just sitting back with a good book and a nice, steaming cup of hot chocolate in a warmed ceramic mug, with maybe with some sweet biscuits from Le-Metru on the side for dunking.

He'd never forget the day his fellow Toa had found out about this sweet tooth of his however.

It had been a quiet enough day in Ko-Metru, and after his routinely patrol, he had decided to return to his hut to relax a bit.

Usually on such days, he would go to visit Gali, but he didn't want to arouse too much suspicion with his almost daily visits to Ga-Metru. So on that day, he decided he'd sit back, with his ceramic mug (a marble white one with silver snowflake patterns on it that Pohatu had happily given him one Naming Day and though he'd never admit it to anyone, it was easily one of his most favoured possessions) and just enjoy a mug or two of hot chocolate while continuing his latest book about a matoran with magical abilities that went to a school named… Hogswash or something (It was actually quite good in his opinion; he had had trouble putting it down lately).

He had just finished pouring in the steaming milk into the mug when his communication device set off, bleating out the melody to a popular Ta-Matoran drinking song.

Kopaka rolled his eyes as he picked up the device with one hand, sipping his hot chocolate with the other. It was probably just Lewa, wanting to announce he had beaten his latest high score on that Mad Gukko's game.

"Hello?" He dully asked into the communicator.

"Where are you!?" The hissed whisper of a frantic sounding Pohatu greeted his ears.

Kopaka frowned as he took another sip of his delicious drink. "At home, why?"

There was what sounded like an audible gasp at the other end before the fumbling of the communicator. "Did you forget, Toa-brother!? You're past-late for our weekly meeting!"

Kopaka stopped mid-sip as he felt his insides suddenly grow cold.

Shit. He'd forgotten. How could he forget? He NEVER forgot anything!

Pohatu let off a soft whimper from the other end. "You'd better get here soon, Tahu's got it out for someone and he'll just be dying to ride you about being late."

"Yes, yes, quick-speed, brother, before you get in trouble-bad with the fire-spitter!" Lewa chimed in almost a bit desperately.

Kopaka had barely had time to switch off his communicator and gulp down the rest of his hot chocolate (He wasn't going to just leave it there!) before he had switched to his Kakama and sped off towards the heart of Metru Nui, the great coliseum.

His rarely scattered mind tried to make an excuse as to why he was late, as he rode the elevator up to their meeting room before eventually settling on a rahi attack. Tahu couldn't attack him for being late if he was doing his job.

The Toa of Ice took a sharp intake of air before he made his way down the hall and into the meeting room, the automatic doors chiming softly as they opened for him and he grumbled, putting up his façade. "Sorry I was late, there was a rahi – "

He paused, noticing the sudden deafening silence and everyone staring up him.

Kopaka narrowed his eyes. "Is there something wrong?" He coolly asked, with the challenge evident in his tone.

Onua and Takanuva immediately looked down, avoiding Kopaka's gaze but both were clearly stifling a giggle.

Pohatu opened and shut his mouth several times but no sound escaped him, his expression somewhat resembling a fish.

Lewa on the other hand was desperately pointing to his own upper lip, somewhat dancing in the background to get his attention.

Tahu's own look of bemusement was slowly turning into an almost sadistic smirk but before he could speak up, Gali, who had been sitting quietly by the window, immediately got up, came over to Kopaka and stood before him, her eyes searching his.

Kopaka blinked softly down at her, his confusion melting away slightly at the sight of her, but it quickly returned when she slowly ran a finger against his upper lip and pulled it into her mouth, suckling softly before looking up at him again, smirking slightly.

"Delicious." Was all the Toa of Water had remarked in a flirty manner before taking her seat again.

Kopaka nearly felt his heart stop.

He had had a chocolate moustache. And Gali had just essentially revealed their relationship to their colleagues. And just, just…

"Boys? Shall we start the meeting?"

* * *

A/N: I love Gali somedays. Please review, even if you didn't like it. I'd like to know how my writing is holding up.


End file.
